


Dr. Tomlinson/larry AU

by SuperLou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLou/pseuds/SuperLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Story/Larry Stylinson (au)<br/>"You can't be in love with me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WARNING

**Author's Note:**

> No character deaths, decided to be a nice person this time.

No, there will not be any smut in this, just because I know even if I even try to write smut, it's gonna be very shitty. 

Anyway, I don't know a lot about asthma, but I know you can't really die from it when you're in a hospital, but the doctors don't realize that Harry has thyroid cancer, until the end of the book. (spoiler but it's important to know) 

Now, this IS a short story. It might have 3-5+ parts(not chapters) and they might be long, they might be short, but ey, ya never know.

Harry is basically, you know sick, so he goes to the hospital, and Louis turns out to be his doctor.

And the story carries on from there.

I think this short little, story will be good. probably not my best works but I hope you guys enjoy it!

~alli

Ps//no deaths in this story!


	2. PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis' day at work.

PART 1.

-third person-

"Dr. Tomlinson, they need you in OR four" the nurse announces. "Yes ma'am." he nods, scribbling down the last couple notes about a cancer treatment on his notepad.

That's what he studied. Cancer.

He studied his four years of high school in an early collage program, only having to stay in JCU(Jaxton City University) for six years, he's one of the youngest doctors in the hospital, because he only had to do half of middle school, his homeschooling helped him out with getting though school.

Dr. Louis William Tomlinson. He's been working at Jaxton City Hospital(JCH), for about thirteen years now.

He studied so many years in collage, about five years just to get a nursing job, but that is never what he wanted.

He wanted to be a surgeon and to save lives.

He's studied so many cancer articles, that he could almost be a pro.

After about ten years of collage, he finally got a job at the hospital he was born at.

The twenty seven year old rushes off to the OR, the nurse explaining what has happened.

"Patient is a Jane Doe" she explains.

"Car wreck on 73 South, has internal bleeding in the stomach, chest and brain. Also has five broken bones in the arm, legs and ribs. Dr. Kaelin is doing brain surgery to try and stop the bleeding."

"Alright thank you Cassie" Dr. Tomlinson enters the OR, quickly getting to work on helping the other surgeons.

"How's her heart rate?" Louis asked. "it's fine, we lost control for a few seconds, her heart stopped for thirty seconds but she's bleeding, fast" one of the doctors announce.

"We need more blood, what type is she?" Tomlinson asks, successfully stopping the bleeding the brain.

He let's Dr. Kaelin fix the patients skull as he walks to the female's side, to work on her stomach.

She looks about seventeen years old, she's so young. Louis doesn't know the story, but the story doesn't matter.

She still deserves to live.

"She type o negative" she replies. "shit" He whispers. "Okay! Someone go find like- two pints of o negative!" Louis begs, and people follow his orders.

He's not the boss/chief but he's smarter than most doctors that are there.

Once the doctors come in, Louis helps out with the blood situation. Louis' beeper signals a ring on the table.

"Dr. Tomlinson, a nurse need you in the emergency room." One of the surgeon assistants announce.

"Alright, can you take over, I think I helped you guys get control. he asks. "Yeah, thank you sir."

Louis rushed out, removing his gloves, and grabbing his beeper. "Louis!" A nurse calls.

He liked being called Louis.

"Can you start a new patient? He's sixteen and we don't know what's wrong with him." She hands him a file.

On the front there are three names in bold.

Harold Edward Styles.


	3. PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't proof read, sorry for mistakes.

PART 2  
-third person-

Louis looks at the file. Harry Styles.

When he enters the room, his eyes grow wide. Harry Styles is, hot. Louis isn't exactly the 'Love at First sight' type, but when he saw Harry he wanted to go weak to the knees.

"So Harry..." He says-nervously, which isn't good because he's a doctor. Being a nervous doctor either means two things, 1. You're falling in love with someone, or 2. Something irrelevant.

"What seems to be the problem?" Louis asked. "Um, I-I don't know." He mutters. "Well how are you feeling, why did you come here today?"

Harry stares at the doctor in complete awe. "I had stomach problems." He admits. "Oh, and my lungs just feel bad."

"Do you have asthma?" Louis asked, writing notes on the file that was handed to him. "I used to." Harry seems to be looking for someone. "Are you looking for someone?" Dr. Tomlinson asked.

"Yes, my mum was in here, she left." Harry frowns. "Well, I'll get a nurse to track down your mum if you need to." Louis nods. "No, it's okay." Harry says.

"Well we have to figure out what's wrong with you Harry." Louis sits in the chair beside Harry's bed. "Are you allergic to any medicines?" he asks. The boy shakes his head.

"Are you taking any meds at the moment?" He asked. "No sir."  
"Are there any details that we would need to know?" He asked. "Details about what?"

"Sickness, disease, other viruses that you've ever had?" Louis asked. "No, except for my asthma."

"Okay, well..." Louis says. "You need to tell me why you came here today." Louis sighs. "Well, I told you, my chest hurts. And my mum thought I needed help..." Harry is the one nervous now.

"Help with what?" He asked. "Suicidal thoughts and actions." He says quietly. Louis' heart breaks for the boy. He wants to know why a beautiful person like Harry would want to hurt himself.

"Well, Harry, it says-"

"Hello! Doctor..." A women barges in, as Louis stands.

"Tomlinson. Doctor Tomlinson" Louis answers. "Anne, I'm Harry's mother." She smiles. They look almost identical. Both have dimples, both have green eyes. The only thing is that Harry's mother is tan.

Louis goes over the same questions that he went over with Harry to Anne.

"Well, we'll run some test on Harry for-"

In the middle of Louis' sentence, Harry starts to puke, a lot. A nurse runs up with a bucket as Harry keeps screaming and puking. "I CAN'T BREATHE!" Harry screams, puking and gasping for air.

Tears rush out of his eyes as Louis yells out a color code. Minutes later, Harry calms down. Harry was screaming that he couldn't breathe, which means he could breathe, just not well enough.

He lays in his hospital bed looking up at the bright lights. When Louis walks in, Harry doesn't move.

"What just happened?!" Anne yells. "I-I-" Louis stutters. "He almost died!" Anne screams. "He just had an asthma attack. Calm down ma'am. We're still running test but I think Harry has more than just asthma." Louis sighs.

"Well what test are you running on him? What do you think he has?"

"He might have many things. Lung cancer, Pneumonia, Bronchitis, the list goes on." the doctor explains. Anne lets out a breath. She pulls the doctor to the side.

Harry looks no where else but the lights about his head. "Is there a chance that he-won't make it?" Anne asked, tears forming in her eyes.

This is when Harry looked over. "If his symptoms get worse, then, the possibility is higher, but if we keep him on certain medicines, then hopefully he'll be okay."

Anne nods, a frown oh her face. Louis stands outside of the room, listening to Harry and his mother's conversation. "Am I going to die?" Harry asked.

Anne takes a sharp breath. "Harry," Anne sighs. "Don't sugar coat it." Harry orders. "Am. I. Going. To. Die?"

"The doctors are confused. They don't know what's wrong with you." Anne starts to sob as Harry starts asking more questions. "I don't know Harry." Anne sobs. "I really don't know."  
~

The next day, Louis is checking up with Jackie, a four year old with Pneumonia. "How are you doing love?" He asked. The child coughs. "Okay" She smiles.

Louis' beeper goes off. His heart starts pounding.

911 for Harry Styles.

He looks at Jackie and her mother. "Excuse me." He runs out of the room.

He's never ran so fast. "What happened?" Louis runs in. Anne looks at him with full fear eyes. Anne just stands there. Louis lets out a huff and runs into the room.

Harry coughs up blood and tries to breathe. His face is a small purple color. "Doctor Tomlinson!" A nurse screams. Louis stands there, in a gaze. He feels weak. "LOUIS!"

"He needs Oxygen!" The nurse beats on Harry's back like he's a child.

Doctor Tomlinson grabs the oxygen mask and puts it around Harry's nose and mouth. "Deep breaths Harry." Louis talks, a frown on his face, tears in his eyes.

He shouldn't feel this way about a patient. Compassion? Harry starts to calm down. "Keep doing this." He tells the nurse. "Don't lose him."

Louis walks out of the room. Anne asked questions but he keeps walking.

"Doctor Tomlinson." doctor Kalien speaks. "Harry Styles' test came back positive." She explains. "He has cancer in his lungs."

Louis' eyes fill with tears. "Doctor Tomlinson are you okay?" She asked. "Is it illegal to like someone underage?" He asked. "No, it's only illegal if you have sex with someone underage."

"Are you saying you like this seventeen year old boy?" She asked. "I don't know." Louis runs his hands through his hair. "I just feel like he means something to me."

"I have to go break the news." Louis feels the tears rush out of his eyes. As he walks to the room, he wipes his tears away.

He stops right as he hears Harry talking. "Mom, how old is Doctor Tomlinson?" He asked. "Twenty six or twenty seven." She answers. "Why?"

"Is it illegal to date someone who's twenty six and my age?" Harry asked his mother. Louis gasped as he hears the words come out of his mouth. "Harold." His mother gasped.

"Mom..." He sighs. "Are you gay?" She asked. "Yeah." Harry answers. "And you like Louis?" She asked. "I don't know."

"It's not illegal to like someone that age, but it's illegal to hae sex with someone underage. The police don't look at it as love, they look at it like rape, so if you think and your doctor could be a thing-it would be a problem love." Anne explains. "I know." He sighs. "Don't tell him I said this."

Louis knocks on the door as the words leave his mouth. "Mrs. Styles, can I talk to you?" Louis asked. Anne takes a heavy breathe, but leaves the room.

"Doctor, you seem stressed, is something wrong?" Anne asked. "Harry's test came back positive." Louis hands her the CET scans. "He has cancer in his lungs." He sighs.

"How long does he have?" She asked. "Harry's condition is pretty bad, which is why he'll have to carry around an oxygen mask around for most of his life. People do survive from lung cancer." Louis explains.

"But will Harry?" She asked. "We'll see what happens."


	4. PART 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admitting their feelings.

PART 3

Louis broke down in tears whenever he went home. When his phone rang, he ignored whoever was calling. When someone knocked on the door, he would just sit there.

He wasn't depressed, but he wasn't happy either. "Louis!" A familiar voice calls from behind the door. His eyes light up. He opens the door.

"Lottie." He smiles.

"Hey big brother." She hugs him. "You look and smell terrible." She laughs.

"Thanks." Louis chuckles. "What's wrong, you've been ignoring my calls." She says. "Just, I have a patient," He starts. "Any you have feelings for her?" Lottie finishes.

"Him." Louis corrects.

Lottie smiles. "Awe, that makes it even more cute." She smiles. 'He's dying, Lottie." Louis frowns. He feels tears in his eyes. "What does he have?" She asked.

"Type four thyroid cancer." Louis answers. "Well he has a chance then?" She asked. "For a little while, yes." Louis nods. "But, he won't live an easy life."

"He'll, have to carry and oxygen 'tank' you could say. You know, like that book you were obsessed with." Louis tells his sister.

"The Fault In Our Stars?" She asked. "Yeah, what the girl has, Hailey? Is her name? I don't know. You see, whenever he walks around too much, he will get tired."

"So he's going to live a life, like Hazel Grace?" She frowns. "Yeah, and I think I'm falling for him, but he's seventeen and I'm twenty seven, that is a huge age difference."

"Well Louis, age doesn't matter. Well it does if he's thirteen. The boy, you're talking about, is only two years younger than me.

My friend's parents are ten years apart. It's okay." Lottie hugs her brother.

Louis breaks down again. "Lottie I have no idea what to do. I haven't realized I was gay until awhile ago, but I've never met a guy-that I actually like."

"Wait, you realized you like guys awhile ago? Who have you told?" Lottie asks, rubbing her brothers back. "Mum, and my doctor friends."

"Well, Louis. You know what you have to do." Lottie starts. "What?"

"Tell him how you feel."

MEANWHILE

"Harry." Someone knocks on his hospital room door. "Gemma!" Harry smiles. "I drove down here from London at like three in the morning when mum called." She sits beside her younger brother.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. "Exausted. I'm tired all the time, and, yeah." Harry smiles. "Okay, who's doctor dreamy." Gemma laughs.

"What are you talking about?" Harry smirks.

"I know you have a crush on a doctor, is it that hot blonde out there." She looks out of the door. "No! Gemma." He rolls his eyes.

"I'm, gay." He says slowly. "Okay, is it that blue eyed doctor out there, cause he's sexy as f-mum!" She stops herself from talking.

"I just got Harry some food, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, Mum." Harry sighs, looking at the green glob the hospital calls food.

"Gemma, I thought you were in London." Anne gives Harry the food.

"I was, you called me and told me he was in the hospital, so, I figured I take Winter break off."

"I see. Well, I'm going to run home, and grab a couple things for Harry, can you stay with him until I get back?" Anne asked. "Of course." Gemma smiles, the brother and sister watching her walk out of the room.

"Does she know?" Gemma asks. "She has the idea." Harry says.

"She knows I like a doctor, but, he's like maybe nine or ten years older than me." Harry sighs.

"Tell him how you feel." She orders. "What?" Harry gasped.

"Harry, I don't know what else you want me to say. You like boys. You like a boy. You never know he might like you back!" Gemma smiles.

"Please Harry, tell him." She begs. "He's not even working right now. His forty-eight hours were over yesterday, he'll be here tomorrow." Harry argues.

"Whenever he gets back?"

"Sure. whatever." Harry rolls his eyes. As Gemma and Harry sit and laugh about Gemma's life at college, Harry forgets he even has cancer.

"Gem." Harry stops laughing, both their smiles fading.

"Do you know why, I'm in here?" Harry asked. "Yeah, mum said you had an asthma attack, she said it might be a little severe, but she said I had nothing to worry about."

"Mum, lied." the boy admits. "What?" She frowns. "Unless she called the day I came here, then, she lied."

"Harry what are you saying?" Tears are in her eyes. Harry wipes a few tears away. "I have thyroid cancer, that has spread to my lungs." He speaks slowly.

Gemma's gasped, tears rushing out of her eyes. "Harry." She sobs. "I-I'm sorry." She sobs. "Can you leave." Harry asked. Gemma sniffs, understanding why her brother wants to be alone.

She gives him a small hug.

"I love you Haz." She says. "Love you too Gem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot more than you think happened in this chapter than you think.
> 
> And I'm very sad, I hate writing sad stuff. But I hope you guys enjoyed this!


	5. PART 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what-Louis loves Harry, and he finally tells him.

PART 4

-third person-

When Louis' alarm clock buzzes at 5:30 the next morning, he quickly jumps out of bed.

He showers and takes his time to get ready. "Louis?!" Lottie calls. "What?" the man asks, making his glass of coffee. "Can I go to work with you? Please? I want to see your new boyfriend." She smirks.

"It's a hospital Lottie, I doubt you could even meet Harry." He admits, grabbing his keys. "So his name's Harry." She smiles. Louis facepalms himself.

"I have to go." Louis takes his last sip of coffee and sprints out the door.

Lottie thinks about something, realizing and getting an idea, until she gets a text on her phone.

From Gemma: Isn't your brother a doctor?

To Gemma: Yeah! I think my brother likes your brother;D

From Gemma: Same! Harry won't let me into his room, because we both got upset? I'm on the hospital now and I really need a friend to talk too.

To Gemma: Of course, I'll meet you in the lobby:)

Lottie sighs. She's only met Harry once, and he seemed fine, until she witnessed his asthma attack. She got scared and helped all she could, but that was the last time she saw Harry.

She knew Harry was sick, judging how Gemma talked about her little brother. She hasn't see Gemma in so long, mostly because she went to a different college in England, and Gemma went to one in London.

Lottie stops thinking, grabbing her car keys and locking Louis' front door, and on her way to see Gemma.

Meanwhile, Harry picks at the nasty jelly stuff the hospital gives him to eat.

"Harold, you need to eat something." His mother begs. "Bring me a muffin and some coffee, then I'll eat something, I'm not eating this mush" He grimaces.

"And please don't call me Harold."

Anne nods. "I'll ask a doctor or someone if you're aloud to eat what you want, if not, you're going to have to eat that." Anne sighs, leaving the room.

As Harry plays with his fingers, he starts to feel lonely. He wished Louis was there, keeping him company.

His wished came true minutes later, Louis walks in with a smile on his face.

"Hello, Harry." He smiles. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?" He gives Harry the normal check up, checking his heart, his lungs, and his ears. "You seem fine right now." Louis tells him.

"Did the other doctor tell you what will happen when you leave?" He asked. He nods. "I'll have to carry around an oxygen bag with me, and where this for half my life." Harry points to the tubes that are inserted through his nose.

"Yeah," Louis frowns. "When will I die?" Harry asked. "What?"

"Don't sugarcoat it, I know I'm dying, just tell me, when am I going to die? Will it be soon?" It hurts Louis hearing Harry talk about himself like he's worth nothing.

"Harry I have to talk to you," Louis sighs. Harry's eyes light up, and his cheeks flush red.

Maybe this will be a good thing.

~

As Lottie enters the lobby, Gemma shrieks and hugs her.

"I haven't seen you in like, the longest time! How are you?" Gemma smiles, looking at her friend. "I'm good, how's Uni?" Lottie asks, as they make their way to the elevator.

"It's great! My roommate is really cool! I could go on and on, who ever knew Americans could be so funny." Lottie could see behind Gemma's bright and smiling face, that she's dying inside.

It makes her frown. "Harry..is he okay?" Lottie asks. Gemma sighs. She hits the fifth floor elevator button and leans on the wall. "No, he's not." She admits.

"He has thyroid cancer, that spread to his lungs, so his lungs suck at being lungs, and we don't know how long he's going to make it." Gemma wipes a tear away.

Lottie hugs her friend. "I know how much you love Harry. If it was my brother, I would die." She frowns. Gemma nods, and chuckles a little.

"It's a small world isn't it. Your brother is treating my brother. The age difference, how Louis knows so much about Harry." Gemma smiles.

"I think they're in love." Both Lottie and Gemma say at the same time. Both girls walk out of the elevator, the same idea in their heads.

"We have got to get them together." Lottie says. "Oh we will. Even if we just stand there, they'll be together."

~

Harry sits in his hospital bed, twirling his thumbs as Louis paces around the room. "Speak, doctor Tomlinson." Harry says. Louis looks at Harry with nervous eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to say this and I don't know how you'll respond." Louis explains. Harry's heart pounds, know what Louis is going to say before he even says it.

Lottie and Gemma listen from outside the room, listening to the two boys talk.

"Harry, I think I'm in love with you." Louis lets out a breath. Harry feels himself wanting to cry, and soon enough he does.

"What happened?" Lottie asks. "Your brother told him how he felt, and now Harry's crying!" Gemma explains. "Why would he cry?" Lottie asks. "Not sure, shh"

"Harry, what's wrong?" Louis gasped, rushing beside Harry. "You can't fall in love with me. I'm going to die, I don't know when but it's going to happen!" Harry sobs.

"People die Harry. It's a part of life. I could die today, unexpectedly and people would be sad for awhile but it happens Harry. I don't care if you like me back or not, but I want you to know, you can't focus your whole life on this." Louis begs.

Harry wipes his tears.

"What's happening?" Anne gasped. "Shh!" Both girls tell Anne. "Harry and Louis are talking!" Lottie smiles. "About what?"

"I would know if you guys weren't talking so much!" Gemma complains.

Louis and Harry are very close to each other, faces only inches apart. "I don't want to hurt you." Harry admits. "It's okay." Louis says. "I won't mind."

Harry couldn't help it. He had to do it. He had to lean in and kiss Louis.

He just couldn't resist it. The way Louis' eyes shined with tears, and the way he was biting his lip. He couldn't help it.

Gemma half screams. Not too quiet but not too loud.

"They kissed!" Gemma shouts. "Shh Gem!" Lottie yells.

"I can't believe it!" Anne smiles. "What?" both the girls asks.

"They fell in love."


	6. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Loving Louis won't change that"

PART 5

"When will Harry be released?" Anne asked Dr. Tomlinson. "Um, I'm not sure." Louis says. 'I don't want him to be released' Louis thinks to himself.

"But he's been in here for weeks! I'm sure he's tired of being in the hospital." Anne complains. Louis looks at Harry. Anne lets out a sigh as she sees her teenage kids sleeping.

"I know how tiring staying in a hospital is. I really do know what it's like." Dr. Tomlinson admits.

"We're still trying to figure out what Harry needs. The longest time you'll stay here is two days, he might even get released tomorrow." Louis sighs. "Doctor Tomlinson." Anne says.

"Are you in love with my son?" She asked. He lets out a sigh, his eyes filling with tears again. "Yes." He admits. "I'm deeply in love with him, but I don't know if he feels the same."

Anne pulls Louis outside of the room. Little do they know Harry was listening the whole time. "Gem," He wakes up his older sister. "Go listen and see what they say!" He begs.

Gemma nods and yawns. She crawls over to the door and listens to her mother's and the doctor's conversation. "What are they saying!?" Harry asks.

"Shh!" Gemma orders.

"Something's on your mind, what is it." Anne asks, putting her hand on her hips. Louis huffs, sliding down the wall and sits on the floor. Anne does the same.

"I don't know what our status is right now. If he likes me back, and if he does what's going to happen? I don't think my mother would approve dating a minor, and I'm surprised you even looking at me right now." Louis admits, running his hand through his hair.

"I'll talk to my son. I think Harry-"

Louis' beeper chimes. "I have to go!" Louis stands up quickly. "Are you going to talk to him?" Louis asks.

"Of course!" Anne calls, as Louis runs of. "Thank you!" Louis yells back, running toward an O.R.

As he runs in, another surgeon describes the story.

"Fourteen, he was riding on his bike when a Chevy truck came out of no where. It was a hit and run, but he's injured pretty bad." She explains as Louis dries his hands from scrubbing them.

"How bad?" He walks into the O.R. His eyes grow wide. "Oh my god."

"I would say pretty bad."

"Has his parents been informed?" He asked. "Yes, they said they're on their way."

"What was a fourteen year old riding his bike at three in the morning for?" Louis asks. "That's what everyone here wants to know."

He walks over to the table. "Okay guys, lets all save a life."

Meanwhile in Harry's hospital room. Gemma tells Harry what Louis had said. "He's in love with me?" Harry asks. Anne and Gemma nod.

"Where'd he go?" Harry asks. "He's a doctor Haz. You're not his only patient." Anne explains. "Do you feel the same!" Gemma shouts excitedly.

"Why do you seem so excited?" Harry laughs. "Because! Young love is adorable! What's the answer?" Gemma smiles. Harry tries changing the subject.

"Louis isn't my age, he's twenty six." Harry says. "Yeah and you're seventeen!" His mum smiles. "Okay! Yes! I like Louis!" He sighs. "I really like him, a lot."

Gemma and Anne smile at each other, looking back at Harry.

"Either way..." Harry starts off.

"I still have cancer. I have a shorter lifespan and everyone in this room. I have a bad pair of lungs. I will have to take medicine everyday for the rest of my life." Harry explains, tears in his eyes.

"Loving Louis won't change that."


	7. PART 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part

PART 6

"Your son is fine, but he will need to come back to remove his stitches and change his cast in about three weeks." Louis explains to the fourteen year old's parents.

"Alright. Thank you doctor."

Louis walks off, as the parents talk to the fourteen year old. Louis has no where to be right now, so he decides to visit Harry for a couple minutes.

Usually he would take a short nap, but he has Harry in his life now, so he has to make changes. "Hey Harry." Louis smiles, walking in. "When is your shift over?" Harry asks.

Louis looks at the clock about the door. 7am.

"Two hours, ago." Louis laughs. Did it take that long in the OR?

"You should be resting!" Harry laughs. "I should. But I wanted to see you." Louis smiles. "You're very cheesy for a twenty six year old." Harry rolls his eyes.

"I can't help it." Louis kisses the boy's forehead. "Anne and Gemma went out to get breakfast." Harry looks at Louis' blue eyes.

"Awesome. I have good news for you Harry." Louis smiles. "What?" Harry can't keep the smile off his face. "You're getting released today. You are going home." Louis smiles.

Harry frowns. "But I'll have to carry around an oxygen tank all the time. I'll have to sleep with a mask over my nose and mouth. Tiny little air tubes will be inside my nose for most of my life. I'll be tired if I even climb the steps just to get to my bedroom. And even worst, I might never see you again." Harry frowns.

Louis rolls his eyes. "Love scoot over." Louis orders. Harry sighs, moving all of the cords attached to him away. Louis sits next to the boy. "Love, you have to stop looking at all the negatives in life and start looking at the positives."

"I hate chemistry, can we speak English?" Harry complains. Louis laughs.

"Look at the good things in your life." Louis explains. "You have friends, you have a loving family, and-"

"I have cancer." Harry interrupts. "Harry." Louis kisses him. "Stop."

"It's a fact."

Louis sighs. "Where's your phone?" Louis asks. "Over there." Harry points to the table beside him. Louis leans on Harry, smirking as he looks down on him.

Louis adds his number as a contact

"Now, you can text me whenever, where ever. If you're sad, pick up the phone, if you're happy, depressed, excited, what ever. I'm literally a phone call away." Louis smiles.

"Louis what are we?" He asks. Louis stays silent. "What do you want us to be?" Louis asks. "I want us to be together." Harry smirks.

"Really." Louis' eyes light up. Harry nods.

Harry slams his lips into Louis', catching them both by surprise.

Harry pulls back. Louis smiles.

"Yeah I think we can be together." Louis laughs.

~

It's funny how love works. One minute, your hands are in somebody's stomach, and the next thing you know, you're falling in love with a curly haired teenager.

But love is love.

it is what it is.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the whole story explained by Louis and Harry themselves.

Epilogue.

When Harry turned twenty one, Louis proposed.

It was a beautiful night, New Years Eve, both the boy's parents and family were gathered around. It was dark of course, it being eleven that night.

Louis planned it ever since the boy's birthday. "Hi Lou." He smiles. "Hey baby." Louis kisses his boyfriend. The only person he's told was his best friend, (also a doctor), Liam Payne.

Liam told his girlfriend, and it kinda spread throughout the family except for the parents. Way to keep a secret Liam.

But everyone knew about the boy's engagement except for the three people, Harry's mum, Louis' mum, and of course, Harry.

But when the clock went to midnight, Louis got on one knee and proposed to his boyfriend. Harry-as you'd expect-cried, and said yes.

He took his nose tubes out of his nose and kissed Louis.

Everyone cheered and clapped for the couple.

Now, it's finally their wedding day, and the couple couldn't be happier.

Harry walks down the aisle, Louis' eyes tearing up. "Man up." Liam chuckles behind him. "I can't, he's finally mine." Louis whispers.

Harry smiles, as he reaches Louis, hugging him.

The words were said, papers were signed, and the kiss had happened, and everyone clapped and cheered yet again. At the reception, music was playing, and Harry and Louis danced beside each other.

"God Harry." Louis smiles at him. "What?" Harry blushes. "You're finally mine, just, oh my gosh." Louis tears up. "I'll always be yours."

"Okay!" Liam announces. "I need to say some shit about these two boys." He laughs. The couple laugh. "You guys have the most cheesiest love story possible." Liam starts.

"How about you guys tell it?" Liam laughs, everyone cheering.

Harry rolls his eyes, dragging Louis to the front of the school gym.

(That's where the party was at.)

"You all better sit down, this might take awhile." Louis says.

"Well, when I was seventeen I went to the hospital." Harry starts. Louis was my doctor, when he walked in, I wouldn't talk-because you know, teenagers and their sassieness." Harry smiles.

Louis takes over.

"When I walked in I was very attracted to the boy, and I knew I shouldn't be. I never believed in love at first sight until I saw Harry." Louis smiles. Everyone coos at the lovebirds.

"Well, when I was diagnosed, we both confessed to each other, how we felt." Harry nods. "And well, a doctor falling in love with his or her patient, isn't illegal, but it wasn't okay, but you know what, who gives a damn." Louis laughs.

"Cause Harry was my patient, he's a little younger than me but, he's still mine." Louis leans against Harry.

"I love him so much." Harry laughs. "and I love you Harry."

"LARRY IS FUCKING REAL." Gemma and Lottie screech.

Everyone laughs. "Thank you guys for supporting us."

"We love you all."

Six years later, Harry was diagnosed cancer free. His husband shouts happily, along with everyone else. Later on, the couple decided to adopt a child.

An older child though. She was about fifteen, but she accept her dad's marriage and made friends with Harry and Louis' sisters.

They lived a happy life. And as far as everyone knows,

Everything will turn out perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING
> 
> remember this story was created on Wattpad so feel free to visit the story on there and vote and comment on that version as well. 
> 
> link: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/35317795-dr-tomlinsonlarry-stylinson-
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you and I'll catch you guys later.


End file.
